At present, increasing importance has been attached to anti-peeping display of information. In a conventional method for anti-peeping display of information, private display of information is mainly achieved by reducing a view angle of a display panel. Specifically, only a person located right in front of the display panel is enabled to see content in the display panel, while persons located around the display panel cannot see the content in the display panel. However, this privacy approach has certain defects. For example, if both a peeper and a viewer are located right in front of the display panel, the peeper will also be able to see the content of the display. Therefore, this anti-peeping approach does not have an ideal privacy effect.